A trip back to Harmony
by MissPeaches028
Summary: It has been five years since Theresa left Harmony will fate bring Ethan and Theresa back together......this is for Etheran fans
1. Default Chapter

My trip back to Harmony  
  
"Mama, can I go outside and play with Kaitlin?" asked Little Ethan anxiously "I don't know it looks a little cold outside" Theresa answers but seeing the sad look on her son's face told her to let him go. "Thank you mommy!" Little Ethan goes outside and plays.  
  
Theresa went on the porch and sees her son play with the girl next door. 'He looks just like his father with those blue eyes.' She thought. All those years she thought Julian was Ethan's father it turns out he was really Ethan's son. That day on the beach is a day she will never forget.  
  
She decided to go in the house and cook before Ethan gets tired. As she is getting the cookbook out a picture falls out and it was a picture of her and Ethan when they were in L.A. She thought fate had been on her side. How much she loves Ethan with all heart and soul. It has been 5 years since Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Winthrop been back to Harmony. When she thinks about all that she lost she wonders how fate let her down. All the heartbreak and sorrows was the cause of one person and that was Nicholas Foxworth Crane. She can't believe the cold words Ethan said to her after Fox told him about their plan.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Ethan, I never loved Theresa or wanted to be with her. She asked me to pretend so she can get you back. She played you and Gwen." Fox tells him "No my Theresa would never think of anything like that." Ethan says. "Then Gwen saw you and Theresa kissing and she lost her baby." "I can't believe she would do anything like that. Not my dear wife." Ethan cries Theresa walks in on the conversation and feels the coldness of Ethan's eyes. "How dare you!" "W-W-HAT do you mean Ethan?" Theresa asks. "How could you and Fox come up with such a devilish plan! My mom was right you are a devilish bitch!" Ethan screams. He walks out the door and leaves a grinning Fox and scared Theresa. "Theresa, I told you I will get you back! You know your heart is with me anyway." Fox laughs and goes to hold Theresa to comfort her. Theresa ran out the door and tried to find Ethan.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
The phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. "Hello?" "Hello, mija" Pilar says. "How are you?" Theresa asks. "I am Fine. I was calling to tell you that Maria is getting christened on Sunday." "Oh, she is." "Yes and Miguel and Kay wants you to be there." "Oh, mama I don't know. I don't want to come back to Harmony to see Ethan and Gwen together." "Mija, your family should be more important than any man. So are you coming or not?" Pilar asked.  
  
Does Theresa decide to go and face them in Harmony. Find out in the next chapter.  
  
Please review this is my first fan fiction. Please be gentle! 


	2. My Love is Your Love

Chapter 2  
  
"I guess I will be there that is my niece and Little Ethan needs to see his family." "Great, so when will you be coming mija!" "Tomorrow morning I will get a flight to Harmony." Theresa said  
  
After she got off the phone with Pilar she started to think what would happen when she sees Ethan and Gwen together. There were so many people in Harmony she wanted to see and so many she didn't want to see. After going to LA with Chad, Whitney, and Fox the only one she is still friends with is Chad. The way that Whitney dumped him for Fox was so horrible. Then they found out months later that they were actually brothers and sisters. What would you know Chad was a Crane all this time and he never knew. Theresa just sighed and shook her head as she went to get little Ethan for him to eat supper.  
  
Meanwhile, In Harmony  
  
Ethan is sitting in his apartment looking at the beach and remembering the memories that he had with Theresa. He would risk it all for her. He would tell her how much he loves her only if he can see her one more time. He just wants to look in those big brown eyes and look at her pouty lips. He just wants to inhale her smell and make love to her over and over. He wasn't with Gwen anymore. The baby she had and died was Hank's. They apparently had a one night stand when she seen me kissing Theresa.  
  
Flashback  
  
When he told her that he was leaving her she just looked at him with a smirk on her face and said "Go back to that back stabbing wench. Remember she lied for you several times." He believes that was the breaking point for him. He responded so quick with built up anger and frustration that He startled Gwen. "Yeah but she also did so many good things for me too." "Like what?" Gwen sarcastically asked him "When we thought Julian was dead and she thought I did it. She took the rap for me, Gwen." After all she done for me I left her for a two timing tramp like you.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
'Theresa , I love you. If I get the chance the next time I see you I will tell you I am alone here.' Ethan thought to himself.  
  
Please review..  
  
Chapter 3 Spoiler: Will Ethan tell Theresa he loves her if he sees her at the christening? 


	3. 3

Chapter 3  
  
Theresa steps off the plane and goes to get her bags. She is thinking about Ethan when Little Ethan interrupts her thoughts. "Mommy, is that Katherine?" Katherine is Luis and Sheriden's little girl that is 4 years old. She is just a year younger than Ethan is. "You remember what she looks like Ethan?" asks Theresa surprised that he remembered. "Yeah, mommy you show me pictures all the time." "Can I see my daddy since we are here?" 'His daddy' Theresa thought. "I don't know Ethan we will have to see." "Hey, mija!" Pilar yelled. "I haven't seen you in 5 years you look so good." "Yeah, sis you do look good" Luis agreed. "Hi mama and Luis where is Miguel, Kay, and Sheridan?" Theresa asked. "They were busy planning the christening." Luis replied. 'She does look good I wonder if she knows about Ethan and Gwen' "Well, let's get going so I can see what I have been missing in Harmony!" Theresa said with a smile  
  
Meanwhile at Ethan's Apartment  
  
Ethan just got out of the shower when the phone rung. "Hello." "Hey, Ethan this is Chad. We are throwing a welcome home party for Theresa tonight and we want you to come." Chad said. "Does she know I will be there Chad?" Ethan asked curiously. "No, she has no idea about the party." "What time does it start?" "7 p.m."  
  
They hung up off the phone and Ethan looked at the clock it was 5:30 he barely had enough time to go get her and Little Ethan a present. So Theresa is coming in town. Maybe this is his chance to tell her how he feels and maybe she will stay here for good. So he put on his clothes and got in his car and was ready to go shopping for Theresa and Ethan. He found Theresa a pretty necklace and he got little Ethan some toys. Now it was 6:55 p.m. and he is walking to the door of the Lopez Fitzgerald house.  
  
Please review Chapter 4 spoilers: What happens when the party starts? What will happen when Theresa and Ethan see each other? 


	4. My love

My love is your love by whitney houston lyrics  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Aw, mama you all haven't changed." Theresa cries in excitement. She looks around and sees all the people at the Lopez-Fitzgerald house. "Hey, Theresa!" Whitney yells when she sees her best friend. "Well, if it isn't Whitney Russell!" Theresa exclaims. "It is Whitney Crane now" "Oh, so you married Fox?" "Yeah going on 3 years now. We have two kids." "How are you doing?" " I am fine." "That is good" They just look at each other because it has been 4 years since they have seen each other or talked. "Well Fox is sorry he couldn't come. He is on a business trip for Allistar and Julian." Theresa is looking around and she sees so many people. They are all coupled up now. Miguel and Kay, Luis and Sheriden, Charity and John, Beth and Antonio! 'What is going on?' Theresa thought. These are some strange couples. "Hey, there Theresa you are sure lookin' good girl" Chad said to his friend. "Well, who do we have here!" Theresa said as she hugged Chad. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" Theresa asked. "We just talked last night." "It is a surprise party." Chad answered. "Where is that wife of yours Chad?" "Syd is around here somewhere!" Chad answered. "I thought this was a party?" Chad asked. "Well, lets get down!" Chad went and started the music and little Ethan came down the stairs from playing with his cousins. He heard the music and started dancing. Everyone looked at little Ethan and smiled. 'He is just like his daddy' Theresa thought. 'I wonder if Ethan and Gwen are going to show up at the party tonight.' It seemed like time just flew by because she looked at her watch and it was 6:50p.m. The party has been going on since 5:30pm when she arrived. Theresa went upstairs to check on the kids and see if they were okay. She looked at Ethan playing with Maria and thought ' I should call your daddy and tell him you are here.' Theresa would never ask anyone about Ethan and she always asked her family or Chad never to talk about him. 'I wonder why I wanted that. Why couldn't Ethan know he has a son not just a daughter.' Theresa thought and she was heading down to the party. She was looking for Miguel when she heard a familiar song that brought so many memories to her life with Ethan.  
  
It tomorrow was judgement day. I am standing on the front line. And the Lord asked me what did I do with my life. I would say I spent it with you.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Theresa felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
My love is your love and your love is my love  
  
Spoilers: Will Theresa say yes to the man who asked her to dance? Is that man Ethan? 


	5. 5

Thank you angel for your review.. I do not own any characters.this is based on the show passions..  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Your love is my love, My love is your love, It will take an eternity to break us  
  
"Excuse me?" Theresa asked scared to turn around because she knows that voice so well. "May I have this dance?" Theresa turns around and sees Ethan Winthrop. "Ethan, w-what are you doing here?" "I came to see you." Ethan answered. "What about Gwen?" Theresa asked. "I can't do this to Gwen." With that Theresa went to find little Ethan and check on him. 'I can't believe it' Ethan thought. 'Does she not know that Gwen and I are not together anymore.' "Theresa, what are you doing?" Chad asked. "Why did you say no to Ethan?" "I can't do this to Gwen anymore. That is the reason why I left Harmony was to leave Ethan alone." Theresa answered. 'I can't let him know how I feel' "I think you are making a big mistake. Ethan isn't with Gwen anymore." Chad said. "Is that supposed to make me jump to his side knowing how he left me for Gwen?" Theresa asked. "He left me because of Fox Crane and I just can't forgive him yet." "Theresa, don't do this he really loves you." Chad told her. "Well, he should've thought about that before he left Ethan and me alone." Theresa cried. "Now I have lost my fun and I am going to bed. You all have fun partying because I am not coming back down there." With that Theresa ran upstairs and lay in her bed. The bed she used to have dreams that her and Ethan would become a family. She thinks about L.A when Gwen left Ethan because they lost their child and she blamed Theresa and Ethan. Theresa and Ethan got married after they divorced and they lived in L.A. for a while until Fox told Ethan about their plan to split Ethan and Gwen up. Ethan stormed out and left. He told Gwen about the plan and they got back together. They were living the best life while she was in L.A. alone trying to raise a child. She must have dozed off because next she heard was a knock on the door asking her to please listen to what he has to say. Theresa is just lying there because she doesn't know if she wants to open the door for Ethan. But she gets up and opens the door. She looks up at Ethan to say yes. When he kisses her so passionately that she forgets what she wants to say. He looks in her deep brown eyes and says, "I love you Theresa." A person is looking at them from the hall and thinks 'Theresa he doesn't love you. I love you but you can never know. I just can't let you be with Ethan.'  
  
Chapter 6 spoilers. Who is that person who is watching Theresa and Ethan? Does Theresa tell him she loves him back?  
  
Please review and let me know what you think. Tell me who you want that person to be Fox, Chad, or Hank 


	6. i used to love you

She looks up at Ethan to say yes. When he kisses her so passionately that she forgets what she wants to say. He looks in her deep brown eyes and says, "I love you Theresa." A person is looking at them from the hall and thinks 'Theresa he doesn't love you. I love you but you can never know. I just can't let you be with Ethan.'  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Ethan, you can't expect for me to just drop everything and be with you." Theresa explained. "But Theresa-" "No buts Ethan.you dumped me when Fox told you all that drama." "Theresa you would get mad to if the person you loved played games with you." Ethan said. "I love you too Ethan." Theresa cried. "But I can't think of just me we got a son..I mean I got a son to take care of." "Wait a minute what do you mean we?" Ethan asked. "Nothing I was thinking about something else." Theresa answered. "No, please tell me." "Ok, little Ethan is not Julian's son. He is yours." Ethan just looked at Theresa and then looked out the hall at little Ethan. 'I can't believe he is my son. I used to think he was when he was born.' Ethan thought. "Well, we can go to Dr. Russell and do a blood test." "Ok, Ethan." "Theresa, I want us to get married. I will move to LA and be with you." Ethan said. "Let's do it." "Ethan I don't know" Then there was a knock on the door. Here comes the man who started the problems with them in the first place. "Theresa, hey how are you doing?" Fox answered. "Fox Crane I don't know what possessed you to come into my mother's home." Theresa spoke. "How dare you?" "Well, I missed you too step-mommy." Fox laughed. "I came to pick up my wife and I wanted to drop everything and be friends but I guess that is all said and done." "I think you need to leave." Ethan said sternly. "Well if it isn't almighty Ethan. You are always here to save the day." Fox smirked "Fox, hell that is enough." Ethan yelled. "What are you going to do Ethan?" Fox asked. "Tell her you love her and then leave her for Gwen." "Shut up Fox!" Ethan exclaimed. "Oh, shit I forgot she is with Hank now." Theresa stood there just looking. She is in shock. Gwen is with Hank. How did that happen? "Fox I still don't understand why you are here?" Theresa asked. "Because I still love you Theresa and I want to be with you." Fox answered. "Like I will let you hurt her again Fox." Ethan said "Please after all the times you hurt her before." Fox said. " You can't have much to say when you have hurt her enough" "Yeah but I love Ethan and not you Fox." "Please you used to love him but you love me." Fox told Theresa while grabbing her face. "I still love you." "You what?!!!!" Whitney exclaimed  
  
Chapter 7 spoilers Whitney goes after Theresa. There is a fatal accident that brings two together. Maria's christening 


	7. chapter 7

Angel 51 thanks for all your help!!! I couldn't do this without you!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Why are you doing this to me Fox?" Whitney sobbed. "We have a family and you are going to give it all up for this bitch." "Whoa Whit you need to slow down because I am not a bitch. Your husband is coming after me." "Well you don't mind if someone is married. Hell you was always over Ethan when he was married." "You know we had a history together."  
  
"Yeah I know "fate will bring me and Ethan together" I heard that all before. Whitney laughed. "Hold on Whitney you can't take that out on Theresa how your husband is." Ethan said. "You know how he is in the first place. You know he wouldn't be honest." "Oh, like you were to Gwen?" Whitney said. "Hmmmm.I think not" Ethan wrapped his arms around Theresa and said "Well, because of Fox I lost years in my son's life." "What little Ethan is yours?" Fox and Whitney said together. "Yes" Theresa answered. "Come on Whit we were friends longer than you were with Fox." "Yeah that is true." Fox is there looking at Whitney and Theresa. 'He can't believe Theresa is in Harmony. He also couldn't believe he is looking at Ethan and Theresa and thinkin fate must be real.' Fox thought. '4 years ago these two couldn't stand each other but they look happy together. I can't let that happen. She wants to be with me. I want to be happy.' "Earth to Fox" Whitney said angrily. "What the hell are you thinkin about at a time like this?" "Nothing, I am sorry Whitney. I just let my old feelings come over me." Fox say as he kisses Whitney's hand. "You are my wifey and there is nobody else I love besides you." 'yeah right' Fox thinks. "Oh, Fox!" Whitney exclaims running to him. "I love you too." "Let's go home" Whitney and Fox leave the room. Theresa looks at Ethan and he hugs her. They look into each others eyes. "Theresa I don't want you to ever get mixed up with Fox again." "I have to Ethan." Theresa said. "He messed our lives up so I have to get revenge." "What is the plan?" Ethan asks.  
  
Spoilers Chapter 8 What is the plan? Theresa will drop a bomb on Fox and Whitney 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Ethan , what the plan involves will prove that you trust me." "Theresa what is it?"  
  
"I will have to seduce Fox." "I don't know Theresa." "Aw come on Ethan. He ruined our lives." Ethan went to Theresa and glently touched her cheek. He kissed her so passionately that she almost fell to her knees. "Theresa I want you so much" Ethan whisphered. Theresa answered him by kissing him and wrapping her legs around his waist. She has longed for his touch for four long years. She felt his hands reach in her shirt to undo her bra. She was unbuckling his pants and felt his manhood against her hand. She can tell he wanted her. Ethan rubbed his hands over her breasts. Putting his lips were his fingertips once were. Theresa pulled off Ethan's pants and slid down his boxers. He took off her pants and they were both bare together. They looked at each other and smiled. Both thinking they can't believe they are here together about to make love. Ethan looks at Theresa and says "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Theresa answers by wrapping her legs around him and entering him inside her. They go deeper and deeper. Then they go faster and faster until Ethan climaxed. Theresa never felt such pleasure from any other man. Theresa and Ethan were lying beside each other and they realized fate was on their side. Theresa began kising Ethan and they continued to make love all night through.  
  
2 months later  
  
Theresa decides now she should get her plan in motion. Maria's christening was yesterday and Ethan is out of town for 2 weeks on business. So she figured it was perfect timing. She pulled up to the Crane Mansion wearing a tank top and a blue jean skirt with splits up the side. "Hey Phylis, Is Fox Crane here?" "Why, yes he is Mrs. Lopez Fitzgerald Winthrop" "Theresa is fine." Theresa walks up the stairs in the mansion to find Fox. He was sitting in his room putting on clothes. Theresa knocks on the door and sees Fox in only a towel. "Whew, it's gettng hot in here." "Resa, what are you doing in here?" "I came to see you." "Okay" Theresa moves her way to Fox and says "I can tell you have been working out!" Fox blushes at Theresa and thinks 'Hmmm she must be up to something keep your guard up Fox.' Theresa sits on Fox's lap and says "I have been thinking about you." "You have?" "Yeah I see you and Whitney together and I always wonder are you and I meant to be." Theresa says. "Resa, where did that come from?" Theresa starts stroking his face and plays with his lips. "I was with Ethan before he left and he just didn't give mt the pleasure you gave me." Fox looks at her and he thinks ' she looks so sincere' Theresa moves along his body and wraps her legs around him. She is kissing him and Fox gives in to her. "Yes, Theresa!" "I do want you." "Yes Fox I want you too." Theresa and Fox are kissing and he is feeling on her hard nipples when all of a sudden you hear someone scream. "How dare you!"  
  
Chapter 9 Spoilers Who is the person screaming? Will the plan work? 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"How dare you!" Ethan yells. "Ethan I can explain." Theresa cries. "How can you explain this Theresa?" Ethan looks at Fox. "Now you know that Theresa is my fiance how could you do this?" Ethan asks. "Theresa came in here and she started telling me how I turned her on and" Fox was saying before he was interrupted by Ethan. "Fuck that I know Theresa wouldn't do that. She loves me too much." Ethan yells. Fox walks over towards him when Ethan says "You better step back because I really want to hit you in the face right now." "Excuse me why are you yelling at my husband?" Whitney says. "Your husband and my fiance was making out when I walked by the room." "That can't be true." "Yes, I heard her moaning while I was walking by." "Fox you son of a " Whitney stopped talking when her kids came running in the room. "Daddy!" they yelled. Fox reached down and kissed his girls and hugged him. "Daddy, what are you doing?" The oldest daughter named Ashley asked. "Talking to mommy and Uncle Ethan." "Well, who is that lady?" Ashley asked. "You remember Ethan from the party?" "Yes" "That is his mother." "That is mommy's friend Resa?" "Yes" She runs over to Theresa and gives her a hug. "Hi" says Modesty she is the youngest one. "Mommy, Daddy uncle Dylan is down stairs." Ashley says. They run down stairs to talk to their godfather. Ethan looks at Fox "You still hang out with that snobby fool.You two used to always chase the same women." Ethan says. Fox laughs "I guess you two have something in common." "Do you think this is over?" Ethan asked. "No, it isnt over. Fox I am leaving you." Whitney cries. She runs down the stairs and gets the girls and leaves. Dylan follows. "Theresa how could you do this to Whitney, me and Ethan?" "I am sorry Fox I couldn't ignore my feelings anymore." "Ethan I don't love you anymore." "What do you mean Theresa?" Ethan asks. Theresa goes to Ethan and holds his hands. 'Gosh this plan is going so well. I got to put the icing on the cake.' Theresa is thinking. Theresa whispers in Ethan's ear. "I'm pregnant." "You are pregnant." "Yes and it could be yours or Fox's." "What?" Fox yells "So, how long has this been going on Theresa?" Ethan asks. "2 months." Ethan just turns around and walks out the door. 'I can't believe we did it.' Ethan thought. 'Fox just looked at me with his eyes wide open.' "Theresa why did you tell Ethan that I was the father?" Fox asked. "Because I want to be with you."Theresa answered. "If you want to be with me you need to tell Whitney the same." "I do want you Resa." Fox says kissing Theresa. "Then I must tell her." Theresa kisses Fox goodbye and then leaves to be with the love of her life and her son Ethan. Ethan went home and thanked Miguel and Kay for watching little Ethan. He lit candles. Turned on some slow music. Ethan put rose petals on the bed and in the bath water. He was waiting for his darling Theresa. He was wondering did Theresa really have sex with Fox? "Hey, my love!" Theresa says as she hugs Ethan. "I can't believe our plan is working." "I so got Fox convinced to tell Whitney that I am pregnant by him." "What made you think of sayin you are pregnant?" Ethan asked. "Because I am pregnant for real." Theresa smiled. "I found out today." Ethan was so overjoyed. He took Theresa and picked her up and placed her on the bed. He kissed her and he explored her body with all his heart and soul. He knew Theresa was his passion and he will not let her go. Theresa and Ethan were now in the bathtub and they were kissing when she spread her legs around him and he entered himself in her and they were in ectasy all night long. They made love until the early morning. They fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
Chapter 10 Spoilers Fox tells Whitney Whitney makes a new friend 


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Fox wakes up in the morning thinking how is going to tell Whitney that he got Theresa pregnant and they never had sex. 'I love Theresa.' Fox thought. 'I would do anything to be with her' Fox picks up the phone and calls Whitney.  
  
"Hello?" Whitney asked. "Hey, it is me don't hang up we need to talk." Fox said. "What is it Fox?" "The reason Theresa was here earlier was to tell me that she was pregnant." "Ok so why did she have to come over and tell you in person it is not like you are the father." "Well." "Why you son of a bitch!" Whitney cried. "How dare you disrespect me by cheating with my best friend. Well my ex best friend." "Whitney, we didn't mean for it to happen." "Yeah so she tripped and landed on your-"Whitney was cut off by Dylan. "Whitney there is no point arguing with Foxworth hang up on him" "I want a divorce Whitney." Fox said. "I will make sure the kids have money and that all the bills will be taken care of." "You want a what?" "A divorce..I will take all that you have." "You can't remember that pre-nup you signed?" Fox asked. "Yeah." "Well, you are not entitled to any money regardless of whatever the reason." "Fox how can you be so cold." "It's a part of being a Crane." "Well, I am not going out without a fight." Whitney told Fox. "Mess with me Whit and you won't get a fucking dime." "You would do your kids like that." "Yes I am going to have a new family." With that Fox hung up his cell phone and got himself ready for bed. He can't wait he will spend the day with his beloved Theresa.  
  
"Ethan, oh you just don't know how much I love you." Theresa said. Theresa was watching Ethan sleep. He looked so peaceful and for the first time in four years she was truly happy. Little Ethan has his father and he is about to have a little brother or sister. He has all his family surrounding him and he loved it. Theresa finally fell asleep with dreams of a long life with Ethan and their lovely family. She didn't know that someone was plotting to end all her happiness and dreams with one single shot.  
  
"Dylan. What am I going to do about Theresa and Fox?" Whitney cried. "Trust me when we get done with Theresa it will tear Fox apart." "You really got my back huh Dylan?" "Of course I do Whitney we are friends." "I like the sound of that."  
  
Meanwhile, Ethan was dreaming about his life with Theresa. He wants to put an end to this plot and take her to be his wife. He loves her and he would do anything for her. He would even die for Theresa. He awoke by hearing Theresa confess her love for him and it put a smile on his face. He was finally happy and he will not let anybody get between Theresa and him again.  
  
Story Spoilers: 2 character deaths A wedding And a baby is born 


	11. Chapter 11

I own no parts of Passions or the name Days of our lives!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Theresa wakes up to Ethan kissing her neck. He always kisses her in the most passionate way. She hopes that this plot will work out as planned. She doesn't want anything to ruin, but she can't get over the feeling that she has an enemy.  
  
"I am going to kill the both of those bitches!" Whitney exclaimed. "How dare they do me like this Dylan." "I know they hurt you Whit but you need to calm down." Dylan said. "You might do something you will later regret." "No, I am going to do something I love!" Whitney said as she put her gun in her pocket. "Come on Dylan let's go have some fun." "No, Whitney if you want to hurt them don't do it that way." Dylan said. "Do something that will hurt them the most." "What is that?" "Take something away they both love more than life itself." Dylan replied. "Good idea for Theresa that will be Little Ethan and Fox loves his precious Theresa." Whitney says with a grin. "Let's work out some details." Dylan says.  
  
'My wonderful Theresa I love you so much.' Fox thinks as he is getting ready for the day. 'I wonder what Prince Ethan will think when I am raising his child as my own.' His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yes?" Fox asked. "Mr. Crane, you have a call sir." "Thank you, Mary" "You are quite welcome Mr. Crane." Mary replied. He just knew it was his lovely Theresa. When he heard her voice it was like music to his ears. "Hello, my love" Theresa says. "Hello, back to you beautiful." "What are the plans for the day?" "I wondered if I can see your beautiful face this afternoon for lunch?" "Yes I would love that so around 1 P.M.?" "Yes, Theresa that is perfect." Fox replied. "I can't wait to see you." Fox was blushing from ear to ear. 'Hmm that is what love feels like?'  
  
"Ethan, he bought it." Theresa said so gleefully. "Well, I am happy that our plan is working." "Yes I am too." Theresa says as she kisses her man. "I am going to take Little Ethan to the zoo okay." Ethan says. "Ok honey I will get him ready." Theresa got Little Ethan fed and dressed. She watched as her honey and her blessed son walk out the door. She got dressed so she can sit down to watch her favorite soap opera "Days of Our Lives" and then go eat lunch with Fox. While she is watching t.v. Theresa hears a big crash coming from the kitchen. She decides to go see what that noise was. Theresa enters the kitchen and everything goes black.  
  
Fox is sitting in the dining room waiting for Theresa to come to eat. He looks at his watch it is 1:15 p.m. 'Where can Theresa be?' His cell phone rings. "Hello?" "Fox you have 45 minutes to come to the wharf or your girlfriend is going to die." "Who is this?" "All I gotta say is that I have your beloved Theresa." "So if you wanna see her again meet me at the wharf by yourself no police!" "Don't you dare touch them if you do I will kill..." The phone goes dead. 'What am I going to do?'  
  
Chapter 12 spoilers What is Fox going to do? What will Ethan think? 


End file.
